


a hot summer day, pick-up lines and first names

by nitori_chan_san



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Hot Weather, Joking Around, M/M, Pick-Up Lines, Studying, first names, not a lot of romance though, takao loves to tease midorima, talking about preferences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-14 00:37:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4543497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nitori_chan_san/pseuds/nitori_chan_san
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a hot summer day Midorima and Takao find themselves studying at Midorima's place. but with Takao being Takao, there's a 100% garantee that studying will be the last thing they're doing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a hot summer day, pick-up lines and first names

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, so this is my first Kuroko no Basket fic and I'm pretty nervous haha.^^"  
> I really hope you'll enjoy this little MidoTaka fic.  
> English isn't my first language, so don't be too hard on me please>

“It’s sooo hot today.” Takao said as he was lying on the ground in Midorima’s room. It was one of the last weeks of school and they still had to learn for a test for tomorrow. That’s why they had decided to study together. Or Midorima was studying while Takao complained about the weather.

Well it was around 35 degrees celcius.

“concentrate please.” Midorima said without looking at Takao and he turned the page of his biology book.

Takao in return laid his arm over his eyes and sighed dramatically. “but Shin-chan, it’s too hot for studying.”

“Then let me study in peace.” And he turned another page.

“Why do you need to study in the first place. Jesus  you’re at the top of our class.” Takao said, but didn’t move his arm away.

“and it should stay that way. I’m not going to ruin my grades, because I simply thought that it was too hot.”

“My grades aren’t that bad, shin-chan.”

Midorima hummed and further ignored Takao. He even got some studying done. Until ten minutes later Takao suddenly sat up.

“what are you doing?”

“I’m taking off my shirt, obviously.” And Takao rolled his eyes.

“Why?”

“And here I thought you were the smart one. Because it’s too hot of course!” and when he had removed his shirt he threw it on Midorima’s bed. Then he laid down again closing his eyes.

“Will you please not throw that on my bed.” Midorima was getting quite irritated. He pushed his glasses up.

Takao kept his eyes closed and waved his hand “yeah yeah, I’ll do it in a minute.”

Of course a minute later Takao still hadn’t removed his shirt from Midorima’s bed, but the green haired boy decided not to say anything about since it seemed like Takao kept his mouth shut.

Well that was until five minutes later.

“It’s still too hot.”

Midorima slammed his book shut and looked at Takao angrily.

“Would you just shut up for a minute, _Takao._ I actually do want to study. I know it’s hot, but what can I do about it?”

“Make it less hot?” Takao answered without hesitation.

Midorima huffed out a ‘unbelievable’ stood up and left the room without saying anything.

Takao knew that maybe he shouldn’t have said that. maybe he was going a bit far. But he couldn’t understand how in the world Midorima wanted or could study in this kind of weather. Takao sighed. He would apologize to Midorima later, he just needed a few minutes…

Suddenly something terribly cold hit Takao in the stomach and he bolted upright, eyes wide open and shrieked.  “AAAHHHH”

Then he heard a sound he almost never heard. Midorima’s laugh. Or more a chuckle, but whatever.

Takao looked dumbfounded at Midorima. “What the hell?!”

Midorima was trying to keep a serious look, but failed when a light grin spread on his face. “Well… someone I know was getting really on my nerves by telling me it was too hot and saying that I should make it less hot. So… There you go.”

Takao shot him a nasty glare and looked down at his lap. Apparently the very cold object was an icepack. He looked at Midorima again and then back to the icepack. Suddenly laughing bubbled up inside him. and he began to laugh while rolling on the ground.

Midorima looked at his friend as if he had lost his mind. “I get why it would be funny for me, but why are _you_ lauging?”

Takao stopped and sat up right again, a grin still on his face. He pointed at the shooting guard. “Because you, Shin-chan, never pull jokes on people. You’re so unbelievable sometimes.”

Midorima shrugged and said nothing. He took Takao’s shirt from his bed and threw it to the point guard, who in turn caught it easily.

“Would you now be so kind to put on your shirt again?”

Takao took a better look at Midorima and grinned. “Why?” and he walked closer to Midorima, “Does it bother you?”

Midorima looked Takao dead in the eye. “It does not.”

Takao wouldn’t have it and pried further. “Oh it does. Not that I blame you though, I do have a godly body.” And he spread his arms and lifted his head up proudly.

Midorima snorted, he actually snorted and looked Takao up and down.

“I’ve seen better.”

A silence followed and Takao looked dumbfounded at his green haired friend. He hadn’t expected Midorima to say anything at all.

“What?”

Midorima looked at him with a serious look.

“Just as I’ve said, I’ve seen better.”

Takao clutched his chest dramatically.

“Ouch, that hurt Shin-chan. You definitely should work on those pick-up lines.”

“There’s nothing wrong with my pick-up lines, Takao.”

Takao clapped in his hands. He liked where this conversation was going.

“let me hear one then.” He said with a grin on his face.

“No.”

An expected answer.

Takao began to plead, “Come on, Shin-chan. I don’t know anything about your taste in women or dating history. I’m your friend right? I need to know these kind of things.”

“What nonsense.” Midorima answered and pushed his glasses up again.

“It’s not! Everyone needs to talk about these things.” He grabbed Midorima’s hands “It makes our bond as friends stronger.”

Midorima rolled his eyes and yanked his hands back.

“Just put your shirt back on.”

“Only if you tell me one of your pick-up lines.”

“Fine.”

“Yay.” Takao smiled and put his hands up in the air.

Midorima shook his head and sighed.  “Your such a child sometimes, Takao.”

Takao slapped him on his back. “That’s why you love me.” The green haired boy sighed and sat down on the bed while Takao put his shirt back on.

a short silence followed. Midorima stared at Takao, which made the latter a bit uncomfortable.

"Oi Takao?"

"Uh yes?"

Midorima fidgeted with his hands “I-I actually was bothered by it, by your shirt I mean. I couldn’t... uh really concentrate on anything else.” he confessed and then he looked away.

If Takao was drinking something right now, he would’ve definitely done a spit-take.

“W-what did you say?” Takao felt his face heat up. Did Midorima just give him a fucking compliment. What did it mean, was he, OMG was he- 

“My pick-up line, of course.”

“Huh?”

“I adjust my lines to the place, time and person, that I’m talking to. I’m not so stupid to throw in random one-liners.” He said and Takao could’ve sworn he saw him smiling. The bastard.

Takao scratched his neck. “You’ve got me there for a moment.” Then he laughed and shook his head  “Midorima Shintarou, you sure are an unbelievable guy.” And when he was going to say something else he looked at Midorima, who was…

Blushing?

Why in hell would he blush because of that. unless… Takao grinned and walked up to Midorima who was still sitting on the bed, refusing to meet Takao’s eyes. Takao towered over him.

“You’re a sucker for first names, aren’t you, _Shintarou_?”

Midorima’s eyes widened for a fraction and he sputtered. “What? That’s absurd, of course not.”

 Bingo.

Takao sat down next to Midorima and put an arm around his shoulder. “It’s nothing to be ashamed of! Everyone has their own things. I for one totally-”

Midorima pushed him away with a slightly red face. “Shut up Takao.”

Takao lauged. This was great. Who would’ve thought that Midorima had the capability to 1. Make jokes and 2. Blush. And Takao wasn’t done yet.

A little silence followed.

Then Takao poked Midorima’s shoulder, who turned his head.

The raven haired boy came a bit closer, looked down shyly and tugged on Midorima’s sleeve softly.

_“I-I want you, Shintarou.”_

Midorima just stared at him, mouth hanging open, his eyes wide and face beet-red. Takao  couldn’t hold it any longer. He clutched his stomach began to laugh.

“Hahaha… Oh my god. Haha… I knew it… hahaha… “ Takao wiped his eyes and looked at Midorima.

He was angry.

“Your such an asshole, you know that.”

Midorima never cursed.

He was definitely angry.

Midorima stood up and began to walk to the door.

Maybe he went a bit too far.

“W-wait Shin-chan! I went a bit too far with that.” Midorima turned around at that with his arms crossed.

Takao scratched his head. “I mean everyone’s got their own thing. I-I’m really a hand and foot person, you know, so I shouldn’t have made fun of you like that.” He put both of his thumbs up. “okay? Please don't be angry.”

Midorima sighed and rolled his eyes. He couldn’t really stay angry at him. that was just the kind of person Takao was. He was definitely an idiot, but he wasn't a mean person.

He dropped his arms “Whatever.”

For the second time Takao threw his hands up saying ‘yay’ and he walked towards Midorima and patted him on the chest.

“Your such a good person, Shin-chan!” he said with a sing-song voice. Then his eyes fell on the clock on Midorima's wall. Takao became pale "Oh shit." and walked back to the table to pack his books.

“What’s wrong.”

“Sorry, I totally forgot that I promised my mother to make dinner tonight.”  he said, his voice back to normal. He put all his stuff in his bag and looked at the clock. “She’s definitely going to kill me.”

“Should I let you out?” Midorima asked.

“Nah it’s okay, I need to hurry anyways.” Takao replied and he walked past Midorima.

“See you tomorrow at school, Shin-chan!”

Takao was almost out of the door when suddenly two hands grabbed him by the waist and pulled him against a chest. A voice breathed in his ear.

“You really should watch your words next time, _Kazunari.”_

At those words Takao felt a shiver run down his spine and a fluttery feeling made a way through his body.

Then Midorima let go and pushed him softly out of the door.

“See you tomorrow.”

Takao had never left a house so fast.

He wondered why he smiled the whole way home.

Oh yeah.

First names were definitely his thing as well.

**Author's Note:**

> 35 degrees Celcius is the same as 95 degrees Fahrenheit.  
> It was definitely a bit rushed so sorry for that...and they were a bit OOC as well...  
> I hoped you still liked it thought, I for sure liked writing it.  
> Let me now what you think in the comments please^-^  
> ~nitori_chan_san


End file.
